Death Note: Rise
by Helenna 'Uchiha
Summary: "El alzamiento de una antigua era se ha dado. Otro cuaderno de la muerte ha tocado la tierra, en un lugar diferente de la primera vez, siendo recogido por una persona diferente. Un nuevo Shinigami utiliza el mundo humano para su diversión, y una nueva humana tratará de borrar lo que parece imposible: el mal del mundo." [Sinopsis completa dentro]
1. Sinopsis

**Sinopsis**

 **. . .**

 _"El alzamiento de una antigua era se ha dado. Otro cuaderno de la muerte ha tocado la tierra, en un lugar diferente de la primera vez, siendo recogido por una persona diferente. Un nuevo Shinigami utiliza el mundo humano para su diversión, y una nueva humana tratará de borrar lo que parece imposible: **el mal del mundo**."_

La curiosidad de un Shinigami ha hecho que una libreta de la muerte caiga a la tierra, a la espera de que un humano la recogiera. No importaba de verdad si el humano era inteligente o idiota, el hecho de que alguien la recogiese era lo que el Dios de la Muerte estaba esperando para abandonar un mundo que le resulta aburrido _casi_ hasta la muerte.

El humano afortunado resulta ser una chica de 17 años de nombre Lilian Vega, quién puede que le de un uso... digno a la libreta. Lilian es inteligente, tiene carácter y es astuta. Nunca habla sin pensar lo que va a decir, y casi nunca actua sin estar segura de lo que va a ocurrir. Por eso, se lleva la Death Note con ella aunque no cree en su poder pero una vez que la prueba y se convence, su interés por aquella libreta crece exponencialmente.

El resultado de su travesía podría ser tan interesante como desastroso, pero sin duda será un acontecimiento que, una vez más, revolucionará al mundo.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

¡Hoooooooooooooooooola! Bueno, traigo un nuevo proyecto.

Desde hace mucho tenía ganas de hacer con Death Note, pero sinceramente no puedo utilizar a los personajes ya creados. Siento que Death Note dio lo que tenía que dar tanto en el manga como en el anime y no sé de donde sacar más. Tampoco me veo haciendo fanfics de Light y Misa porque él fue un completo idiota y ella aún más idiota, o de L y Misa aunque me agradan más ellos juntos :v. Entonces aquí traigo esto; una historia de un nuevo Kira en un tiempo distinto con personajes distintos.

Según lo que llevo escrito y tengo planeado, Lilian les va a caer bien. Su personalidad es un tanto diferente de la de Light, pero a la vez comparten similitudes que pretendo no sean tan recalcadas para no hacer una copia de él en mujer. Dejaré que ustedes juzguen, si alguien lee esto, y me digan que les parece, ¿vale?

Las actualizaciones serán lentas, eso sí. ¿Por qué? Porque un fanfic como este requiere tiempo, más metodología a la hora de escribirlo y más esfuerzo, por lo que usaré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que sea bueno y todos los conocimientos que he adquirido con Criminal Minds XD.

En fiiiiiiiiiiiiiin, si les gusta este nuevo proyecto, hagánmelo saber con un corto o largo review, al fin que dejarlos es gratis, ¿no? :B

 _ **Helenna 'Uchiha.**_

PD. Este fanfic también estará disponible en wattpad, por si aquella plataforma les parece más comoda. Mi usuario es **xCrimsonQueen** y podrán encontrar más fanfics que planeo subir en ambas partes.

¡Hasta luego!


	2. Prólogo

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ōba**

* * *

 _ **Prólogo**_

 **El alzamiento de una era.**

. . .

En un mundo oscuro y gris, donde todo era frío, árido y sin vida, ser un Dios no era muy divertido.

O eso pensaba Krave, un Dios de la Muerte mejor conocido como Shinigami.

Krave pasaba su eterna vida observando en aquel espejo que conectaba el mundo humano con el suyo, esperando el momento propicio para reclamar la vida de una de tantas personas que llamaban hogar a la tierra. A veces resultaba entretenido echar un vistazo a las cotidianas vidas de los humanos, sin embargo, ver y no ser partícipe era sumamente desmotivador.

Sabía que tenía que buscar una manera de bajar al mundo e integrarse, y conocía una, pero el riesgo no valía la pena… hasta que un glorioso día, cierto suceso lo hizo posible.

Una de las libretas donde anotaba el destino mortal de los humanos apareció en su camino sin aparente dueño. Krave encontró una Death Note extra.

Había planeado robar una al rey de los Shinigamis para dejarla en el mundo humano como hizo uno de sus homólogos, pero con ese hallazgo no fue necesario, además de que también se ahorró el riesgo de ser descubierto y asesinado.

Con la emoción de un chiquillo humano, recogió la Death Note encontrada en donde estaba el portal que conectaba el mundo Shinigami y el humano. Contó hasta tres, río y dejó caer la libreta.

Luego, pacientemente, se dedicó a esperar que alguien la recogiera.

Ciertamente se desilusionó cuando unos chiquillos la encontraron, pero antes de que la tocaran, apareció una joven mujer de aspecto común y los ahuyentó. Ella iba a recoger la libreta pero dudó un segundo.

Krave, expectante, dejó su rojiza mirada fija en el espejo a la espera de que la humana se decidiera… y fiel a su especie, la curiosidad le ganó.

Ella recogió la Death Note y se la llevó consigo dándole, sin saber, un pase directo al mundo humano y a la diversión sin fin.

El Shinigami estaba seguro de que su estancia en la tierra sería sumamente… fructífera.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

El próximo capítulo lo subiré en unos días sin falta, ya está escrito.

Ja nee!


	3. I: Predestinación

Capítulo I:

 **Predestinación**

.

 _—La maldad está fuera del alcance del hombre._

 _— ¿Pero puede un hombre ponerse personalmente fuera del alcance_

 _del mal?_

.

Lilian Vega sonrió cuando leyó los primeros diálogos del último libro que había podido conseguir en un bazar de segunda mano: Tr3s, de Ted Dekker.

Respondiendo a la pregunta de Kevin, un personaje del libro, ella diría que ponerse fuera del alcance del mal era imposible; lo posible era decidir con tu libre albedrío si causar el mal o no, y en qué cantidad.

También pensaba que la mayoría de las personas decían que no se atrevían a hacer nada malo y mucho menos para que afectara a terceros, pero Lilian sabía que cualquiera que tuviera el poder lo haría. Un gran ejemplo eran los políticos y los delincuentes: teniendo un arma en las manos, jalarían el gatillo sin pensarlo demasiado, aunque mientras para los segundos eso era una realidad, para los primeros una metáfora… la mayoría de las veces.

Sacudió la cabeza para volver la vista al libro, pero antes de hacerlo un grito de su madre llamándola la desconcentró.

— ¡Lily! ¿Podrías traer tu ropa sucia para lavarla, cariño?

— ¡Ya voy, mamá!

Con tranquilidad, dejó el libro a un lado, se dirigió a la canasta que ya tenía lista y salió de la habitación hasta el cuarto de lavado, donde su madre, Brenda, metía sus ropas en la lavadora.

— ¿Has visto a tu hermano?— cuestionó la mujer, viendo como su hija respondía negando con la cabeza —. Este niño... ¿podrías buscarlo, hija? Tiene que tomar un baño.

—Claro, no hay problema— inquirió Lilian, volviendo a su habitación de nuevo para mirar por su ventana.

Al vivir en el cuarto piso de un edificio de apartamentos, la ventana de la habitación de Lilian daba de cara a un parque que se encontraba entre los edificios habitacionales y donde su hermano comúnmente jugaba con otros niños vecinos.

Sin embargo, del pequeño no había ni pista.

La chica suspiró al pensar que tenía que bajar y suspender la lectura de su libro, pero su queja quedó en segundo plano cuando vio algo caer del cielo... aparentemente. Su primera reacción fue observar que era lo que había caído pero la altura no le permitió ver más que el objeto que había caído en la acera frente a la salida de su edificio era de color negro.

Luego miró hacia el departamento de arriba, para ver si había alguien había dejado caer algo, pero nadie estaba asomándose.

Decidiendo que no era algo de importancia salió del departamento y bajó las escaleras con la idea de buscar a su hermanito. Lilian dirigió sus pasos por la acera que estaba frente a los departamentos y su atención se posó en tres chiquillos vecinos que estaban alrededor del objeto que había visto caer antes de bajar.

— ¡Oigan!— habló, llamando su atención — ¿Qué están haciendo?

—Hay una libreta en el suelo, Lilian— exclamó un rubiecillo que solía jugar con su hermano— ¿Es tuya?

Lilian, no estando segura de por qué, mintió.

—Eh... sí, es mía. Se cayó de mi ventana hace un momento.

— ¡Es un diario!— dijo otro de ellos, señalando el cuaderno.

— ¿Eso dice?— preguntó otro, intentando recogerla—. No entiendo la letra...

—No la tomes, Toby, es de mala educación leer los diarios de otras personas. Eso dice mi mamá— dijo el rubio antes de que Toby tomara el libro—. Mejor vamos a seguir jugando, ¿vale?

Y sin decir más, los tres chiquillos corrieron sin darle oportunidad de que preguntara por su hermano.

Con un suspiro, se agachó a recoger la tal libreta, pero al leer lo que los niños no entendían se detuvo dejando incluso la mano suspendida en el aire.

No era la palabra diario lo que rezaba la pasta de la libreta.

Con extrañeza ella se percató de que lo que estaba rotulado en letras color plata era Death Note, traducido, Cuaderno de la Muerte.

—¿Death Note?— cuestionó en un susurro.

Pensó en dejar la libreta donde estaba, pero la curiosidad fue más fuerte y al no ver a alguien más reclamarla, finalmente la tomó y regresó a su dúplex* recordando que tenía que buscar a su hermano hasta que entró de nuevo.

Sin embargo, su hermano ya estaba mirando televisión en la sala, así que sin decir nada Lilian se fue a su habitación y cerró con seguro para después sentarse en su escritorio.

Había algo acerca de la libreta que la ponía en alerta que se reafirmó cuando lo abrió.

Las primeras páginas eran de color negro y había una especie de reglas. Lilian lo hojeó, y entre más leía, más se sorprendía.

 **I.**

 _"Los nombres de las personas que estén escritos en esta libreta morirán."_

 _"Esta libreta hará efecto si el propietario piensa en el rostro de la persona a la que va a matar mientras escribe el nombre. De este modo, la gente que comparte el mismo nombre y apellido no se verá afectada."_

 _"Una vez escrito el nombre, si se especifica la causa de la muerte dentro de los 40 segundos siguientes, así sucederá, de lo contrario, la víctima morirá de un ataque al corazón."_

 _"Tras especificar la causa de la muerte, se le otorgarán 6 minutos y 40 segundos para especificar los detalles de la misma."_

— ¿Qué clase de... tontería es esta?— exclamó para sí misma, incrédula.

No se consideraba una persona exactamente racional, pero, ¿cómo una libreta sería capaz de matar a una persona con solo anotar su nombre?

El asunto más bien tenía un aire a que alguien quería jugarle una broma a un pobre incauto que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en ella. Aunque algo, quizás intuición, hacía que le diera al menos un poco de... credibilidad al asunto.

Definitivamente la persona que la había hecho se había esforzado en crear semejante teatro.

Cerró la librera y leyó una vez más lo que estaba escrito en la pasta cuyo material parecía ser de cuero negro.

Death Note.

—Mira que decir ser literalmente un cuaderno de la muerte capaz de acabar con la vida de alguien con solo anotar el nombre y pensar en su rostro...

Lilian volvió a abrir el cuaderno pero saltándose las reglas, descubriendo que las hojas para escribir estaban completamente limpias. No había un solo nombre en ella y eso dificultaba más que creyera en ello, aunque si hubiese encontrado nombres, ¿cómo se aseguraría de que tales personas están muertas? O peor aún, ¿cómo daría con la persona correcta según la "regla" esa de los rostros?

Volvió a cerrarla y se levantó para dejarla en el cajón de su mesita de noche. Echó un último vistazo a la Death Note con cierto recelo antes de cerrarlo, olvidándose de ella por el resto del día.

* * *

 ** _*Dúplex: Departamentos pequeños y de renta baja. Se acostumbra que uno o más edificios del mismo tipo estén juntos y formen una especie de comunidad._**


End file.
